This Is My Life
by Rosedarkangel
Summary: Bella was taken from her dad and twin brother Emmett by her mom, when she was four years old. She's lived a hard life the last fourteen years, but now she has someone to protect. She packs up and leaves, going to the only place she knows, hoping they will still want her and her past. Read as Bella reunites with her family, finds love, and hopefully her happy every after. Or not?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

My life was not easy. In my fantasy life, my parents would not have divorced, separating me and my twin brother Emmett. I would have grown up a happy child, playing with her friends and having sleepovers. I would have graduated high school, went to college and eventually meet the love of my life, and have a family.

Sadly, that is not my life. My parents divorced when me and my brother was four. Emmett stayed with dad, and my mom got me. For fourteen years, my mother dragged me from state to state, moving every time she got a new boyfriend. I grew up around bad people, my mother doing drugs, while I went to school and made sure we had everything we needed.

Taking care of my mother, that's how I met James. He was the son of one of the guys my mom "hung out" with. He was nice, sweet, and charming when we first met. We dated for a few months when his real side came out.

At first he would only push me and yell. But I always forgave him, because I thought I loved him. When we finally had sex when we were 16 another side came out, this time hitting and punching.

At school, I always his the bruises with make-up, long-sleeved t-shirts, and jackets. At home, my mother couldn't have cared less, always high or fucking some guy.

I stayed with James and the beatings continued.

At the start of our junior year, I found out that I was pregnant at 17. I waited a few weeks until I told James and my mother. To say they were not pleased would be an understatement. James eventually got used to the idea that a baby was coming and got a job. The beatings continued, just not as hard as before.

When we found out we were having a boy I was excited. My little man. James didn't want to name him so I did. Lucas Charles Swan. The day he was born was one of the best days of my life. Even though my mom or James wasn't there, I still had my little Luke.

It was during Christmas break in my senior year that I was really shown how bad my life had been.

Lucas was just shy of turning a year old. James was watching Lucas while I was at work. When I came home I went to get my baby out of his crib, and I saw the bruises. I went off on James, yelling at him to tell me why he hit his son. He yelled back that he wouldn't stop crying.

When James slapped me across the face, cutting my lip, and stormed out the door, I went upstairs and packed mine and Lucas's things. I took all the money I have saved up from working in my life which was a lot. A few thousand.

I had bought myself a used four door mini cooper that I was proud of. I put all our things in the trunk. As soon as I got Lucas in his car seat, I drove.

Which is how I ended up in Forks, Washington.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

I stopped at a diner and ordered myself a hamburger and Lucas some fries that he could chew on. There was a group of kids and an elderly couple.

I fed myself and Lucas while making sure I had the information right.

"Well, buddy. I hope this goes the way I plan. I haven't seen them since I was four so I don't know if I am doing the right thing. If it does you'll have your grandpa and uncle with you. Better than just me right?" I said, feeding him another fry.

Smashing the fry in his mouth, making a mess, he 'mmmmm'ed at me, making me smile.

I paid the bill and got back in the car. By the time it heated up, Lucas was asleep in the back, his little mouth forming an 'O'.

I drove through town slowly, cautious of the snow on the ground. When I saw a mailbox with the address I was looking for I pulled over to the curb and cut the engine.

The house was a white two-story, with a massive Jeep in the driveway and a red Mercedes behind hit.

I sighed and unbuckled my seatbelt.

_Here goes nothing_, I thought.

I pulled a still sleeping Lucas from the car seat making sure his blanket was over his head to keep the cold away. I rubbed my gloved hands up and down Luke's back as I walked up the steps, and knocked on thee door.

I held my breath when I head footsteps, and the door opened. A tall blonde was standing there, looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Can I help you?" She asked me.

"Actually I think I have the wrong house. I'm looking for Emmett Swan? Do you know where I can find him?" I asked, as I switched Luke to the other arm.

She regarded me coldly for a second then glanced at Lucas.

I was about to say something else when a loud voice boomed from in the house. "Babe, who's at the door? The movie is starting!"

I heard him get up and saw him at the door. He had to be the biggest guy I 'd ever seen. He was at least six and a half feet tall and packed with bulging muscles. He frightened me a little.

"Do you know her?" The blonde asked, turning to look at him.

He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her into his side. He stared at me in confusion. "She looks familiar." he smiled at me and held out a hand. "Emmett Swan, at your service. What can I do for you?"

This was Emmett? My big brother? I started panicking. What if I made a mistake, by coming here? What if they didn't want me? Or accept Lucas?

He stirred in my arms. My little man calmed me down, easing my panicking.

I braced myself. "Hey, Gummy Bear." I said referring to the nickname I gave him when we were kids, as he would only eat gummy bears for the longest time.

His eyes widened and his mouth fell open. He just stared at me, not saying anything.

I panicked. "Never mind, I-I should go."

I stumbled off the porch, tightening my hold on my baby. I was halfway across the yard when I heard him.

"NO!" he yelled. I stopped. The loud noise woke up Lucas who started crying. I tried to soothe him when I felt a hand on my arm turning me around.

I stared up at my brother, who still looked as if he'd seen a ghost.

"Bella," He whispered. His eyes flickered down to Lucas, who was still softly crying.

I nodded, and he pulled me into a gentle hug, careful of the baby in my arms.

Being held by my brother after fourteen years broke down all my walls and I started crying, right along with my son. When I felt my brother shaking, I realized he was crying as well.

The tall blonde brought us out of our moment. "Maybe we should go inside. It's freezing and I'm sure you don't want the baby to get sick."

We pulled apart and nodded. I hugged Lucas closer to me still whispering in his ear. Emmett didn't take his eyes off us as we went into the warm house and sat down on the couch.

Emmett sat down beside me, staring at Lucas, who's eyes were open, looking back at his uncle.

"What's his name?" He whispered so low I could barley hear him.

"Lucas," I told him.

"Can I hold him?" he asked still whispering, as if afraid to speak louder.

I nodded and gently passed my son over to his uncle, tearing up at the way he held him.

Lucas smiled up at him, putting his chubby hands on his cheeks, and smooching them together. We all laughed quietly, which made Luke giggle.

_Maybe something good can happen in my life, _I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:

Emmett asked a lot of questions. Where have I been? Who is Lucas's father? What happened to mom? Et cetera. When Emmett finally asked what made me decide to come to Forks, I grew quiet and looked away ashamed.

How would he react when he finds out that I let a guy beat me? Would he think I was weak?

"Bella?" He asks, making me look at him. He is still holding Lucas who has long since fallen asleep in his uncle's arms. "What happened to make you come here?"

I sighed. I reached for Lucas and careful of my sleeping child, unzipped his jacket and took it off of him, showing my brother the bruises, then pulling my shirt sleeves up to show the brusies and marks on my arm.

"James hit him. He was watching him while I was at work, and when I came home I saw the bruises. I confronted James and when he left, I packed our bags. I didn't know where else to go, so I came here." Shyly I looked up at my brother, expecting him to look at me with disgust.

Instead he pulled me into him arms and just held me.


End file.
